Usuario discusión:Bulbasaur98
Bienvenido^^ olaa vii k eras nuevoo asii k te keriia dar la bienveniida^^ uenuu si tienes alguna duda no te preocupes, consultanosla^^ PD: si lo de 98 va para el año k naciste, io tamiien!!n.n Lää'h Mààndýýý ^.^ •тαℓк тσ мє• 19:30 15 may 2010 (UTC) Te doy la bienvenida soy FANPOK y em llamo nicolas y si te gustan lso realitys kiero ke opines del mio xP El Reto Usuario:FANPOK Holaaaaaaaa Holaaa soy Marcela =3 bueno espero que te diviertas en esta wiki ¿Quisieras ser mi amigo? *Rin Eipam* 19:32 15 may 2010 (UTC) Ahhahahaha compiiii^^ iien algiiien k tiiene mii edad!!!! =) uenuuu sii necesiitas algunaa cosiiilla no dudes en consultarmelaa ^^ esperoo k cmo diices nss encontremss en el xatt^^ un besiiitoo=) Lää'h Mààndýýý ^.^ •тαℓк тσ мє• 10:10 16 may 2010 (UTC) Hola Bulba!, Soy Lucian-Fantome Graciass por audicionar, me pareces un exelente candidato, pero deseas ser villano???' Ponlo en la pagina donde audisionaste' Lo Recuerdas Bueno Solo recuerdo ke te inscribiste en un reality llamado el reto en la segunda temporada xP bueno ya se acerca y el especial saldra el viernes solo te recuerdo muy pronto tendras tu momento de gloria en el reto xPP =D.Nicolas 17:04:21 jun 2010 ' Te doy mi msn para hablar Es: barbie_catha_amor@hotmail.com --Usuario:Meganium1530 shale :D te lo day, ahora la historia es tuya, cualquier duda conmigo , agrega losp ersonajes que quieras y todo el cuento, crea especiales si quieres, desde ahora es tuyo :D, felicitaciones, pero no hagreges mas caps A la Orden !! 04:51 10 jul 2010 (UTC) No se puede. Elije: Entrenador o Coordinador. Respóndeme en mi discusión. Soy amigo de los amigos como tú, PAA 18:27 13 jul 2010 (UTC) Entrenador entonces Pues eso xD. Soy amigo de los amigos como tú, PAA 08:22 14 jul 2010 (UTC) Shíi ^w^ Síi soii x3 Acá en wikia no aii muxaa gente d uruuguuay uwu Yo conozcoo a dos pero no tiienen cuuentaa en wikii lolZ x3 i d k parte sos?¿ ioo d soriianoo x3 '↜☠ ανяιℓ ☠↝ ≈ ♬ нιмє ♪ 17:54 14 jul 2010 (UTC) Haha x3 Claro, seaamoos amiigoos ^w^ i... toda la genteee k ee conociidoo en internet k es d uruuguay, es d montevideo!! uwu x3 coomoo dicee la canción "Morís en la capital" x3 iwal papá tienee parientees en montevideeoo, tíos i priimos algo desoo xdd hehe, antes ioo ibaa cuuando era más xiicaa pero después noo xd uuenuu, xauu, xauu!! ↜☠ ανяιℓ ☠↝ ≈ ♬ нιмє ♪ 18:04 14 jul 2010 (UTC) hola bueno haz pasado a el viaje a hoenn (en verdad todos pasaron) estan en Sinnoh y tienes que recorrer kanto y joho (ver instrucciones en el cap 1) bueno felicidades chao T.A.K jajajja 15:26 17 jul 2010 (UTC) ^w^ Claro que sí nwn Poneme un... mmm... Glaceon nwn Capaz que tardo en ponerte a vos porque es que me olvido o me da pereza x3 Xau! ☥ αℓмα ѕσℓιтαяια ☥ ≈ ☠ яσ¢к 4єνєя ☠ 21:18 22 jul 2010 (UTC) hola!! Pues tu te inscribiste en mi realyti (Stop and Go! ) y en lo del pais solo puedes poner Italia,Alemania,Canada o Argentina espero que te sea problema cambiarlo pero por favor cambialo [[Usuario:Tukumi pikuru|'··"]] 17:29 7 ago 2010 (UTC) Graché La verdad es que como soy impaciente e hecho algo PARECIDO a una 3ª parte.Se llama El equipo ingenio,y es que Diego y Shine se casaron,tuvieron 2 hijos(Marta una riolu y Pablo un shinx).Un día Pablo y Pedro(Phanpy) se encuentran en la playa a Julieta,una eevee que afirma ser humana pero no recuerda nada más.Que conste que no se parece en NADA al juego.¡Gracias por leerla!¡Ya creía yo que nadie la leía y que era mala(la novela)!Si te lees la que te digo ahora,pon un comentario plis.X3 La kiminowa pacífica(Pero cuidadito igualmente) Amigotes, amigotes... Amigotes somos, amigotes, amigotees, amigooooooos. (Canto xD) Amigotes, amiguitos, amigotas, amiguitas, amigooooooooos (Canción inventada por mí xD) El PAAchú administrador, PAA. 17:46 10 ago 2010 (UTC) Holisss oye hace ya tiempo que somos amigos, podrias ponerme en tu lista de amigos, y yo te pongo en la mia, si?? ~Rin Kagamine~ La chinchou magica 00:14 20 ago 2010 (UTC) Gracias por participar Gracias por participar en mi primera novela.Ahora puedo morir feliz *w* La chica froslass Claro Si yo lo lo hice por que la pregunta? arte es algo que conserva su belleza aun cuando el cruel tiempor ha pasado sobre el.¡ARTE ES LA BELLEZA ETERNA! 23:00 24 ago 2010 (UTC) Letras para Kyoto Motel '''OSITO DE FELPA' Me regalaste un osito de felpa llaamdo felipe yo lo llamé pipe pero ahora lo quiero DESTROZAR Sacarle las tripas Venderlas a bajo precio por que ahora solo la quiero DESTROZAR Pero siempre estaran en mi esos malditos ojos apuntandome tan vacios y plasticos asustandome x las noches Sus colmillos d vampiro llenos de sangre Pero ahora lo tire lo tire al igual q mis recuerdos de ti adios felipe(adios) te vere en el otro mundo con una metralleta esta vez pero ahora lo quiero DESTROZAR pero ahora lo quiero DESTROZAR pero ahora lo quiero DESTROZAR pero ahora lo quiero DESTROZAR Pero siempre estaran en mi esos malditos ojos apuntandome tan vacios y plasticos asustandome x las noches Sus colmillos d vampiro llenos de sangre pero ahora lo quiero DESTROZAR pero ahora lo quiero DESTROZAR pero ahora lo quiero DESTROZAR pero ahora lo quiero DESTROZAR COSAS SUCIAS Un dia, En un extraño lugar 2 personas se iban a desfugar El chico se le declaro un dia mas nunca llegara a ser tu guia Entonces la chica solo pudo pedir un poco de lo suyo decidieron acudir a un lugar donde porfin se podrian amar Neku y Sofi sentados en un motel haciendo cosas sucias Neku y Sofi sentados en un motel haciendo cosas sucias Neku y Sofi sentados en un motel haciendo cosas sucias Neku y Sofi sentados en un motel haciendo cosas sucias Neku y Sofi sentados en un motel haciendo cosas sucias Entonces el mmmm(hello) Y ella mmmm(hello) Y el mmmm(hello) Y ella mmmm(hello) Y asi la noche finalizó y el chico un platano pisó Ahora tienen un millon de hijos y no los quieren por que son unos pijos la siguiente noche en el motel quieren pasar pero nunca ellos se querran casar Kyoto motel, el hotel del amor Neku y Sofi sentados en un motel haciendo cosas sucias Neku y Sofi sentados en un motel haciendo cosas sucias Neku y Sofi sentados en un motel haciendo cosas sucias Neku y Sofi sentados en un motel haciendo cosas sucias Neku y Sofi sentados en un motel haciendo cosas sucias Entonces el.... (solo de guitarra) (Rap) Ellos kerian una noche de diversión no querian mucha presión no sabian lo que iba a pasar pero ellos al poco tiempo se tendrian q casar Neku y Sofi sentados en un motel haciendo cosas sucias Neku y Sofi sentados en un motel haciendo cosas sucias Neku y Sofi sentados en un motel haciendo cosas sucias Neku y Sofi sentados en un motel haciendo cosas sucias Neku y Sofi sentados en un motel haciendo cosas sucias Entonces el.... FIN wooola ya recibi tu mensaje, y si se areglara, esto apenas son capitulos iniciales, falta muchooooooo mas xD. Si has visto Glee, esto tambien te gustara. [[Usuario:Pokiity12|'☼ Giovi ☼']] [[Usuario Discusión:Pokiity12|'Preguntas aki n.n']] Nueva letra Kyoto Motel Esta es la historia de un chico que le gustaba una chica Ese chico le gustaba esa chica desde el primer dia q la vio y la chica lo ignoraba hacia lo que fuera por tratar de llamarle la atencion e intento cualquier cosa pero ella solo lo queria lejos El la amaba ella rompio su corazón ya no le digas nada Nada Nada Ella se fue Ella no lo amaba pero el estaba dispuesto a intentar El no la dejaba asi que ella se fue y su corazon de rompio Ella se fue El se quedo con un corazon que nunca sano El la amaba ella rompio su corazón ya no le digas nada Nada Nada Ella se fue He's gonna tryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy(x3) 'till the end KingDragon 5 21:25 27 ago 2010 (UTC) Placa X favor podrías ir a este link i seguir las indicaciones para ponerte la placa d los miembros d kyoto motel? http://es.pokeespectaculos.wikia.com/wiki/Kyoto_Motel%28Banda_de_Rock%29#Placa_de_los_integrantes graciias!! αℓι¢є ι ƒєℓℓ ∂σωη... ♥ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ 22:17 27 ago 2010 (UTC)